


Le Déménagement - Suite et fin

by dramatickoala



Category: Le Déménagement, Les Courts Métrages de Cyprien, Youtube Français
Genre: F/F, M/M, Youtube Game Français, romcom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatickoala/pseuds/dramatickoala
Summary: Quelques mois après avoir publié son jeu, Maximilien se pose des questions. Yacine, lui, se prend des miettes en pleine tête.





	Le Déménagement - Suite et fin

**Author's Note:**

> Je trouvais que la structure du court métrage était très proche de celle d'une comédie romantique. Il me fallait donc les voir finir ensemble. Voici la suite et fin du court métrage de Cyprien. 
> 
> Si vous me connaissez, vous devriez être capable de relever quelques références ;)
> 
> Merci à Clem pour sa relecture & ses conseils :)  
> Merci à ma copine pour sa relecture et ses corrections ♥

Max s’assoit en posant bonnet et gants sur la petite table du café où ils se sont donné rendez-vous. « Ça va ? », il demande à Estelle visiblement installée depuis un certain temps.

« Ça va », elle lui répond avec le sourire alors qu’il galère à retirer son manteau et à le mettre sur son dossier sans avoir à se relever. « Sûrement pas aussi bien que toi, mais ça va. »

« Ouais, ouais, ça va. Ça va plutôt bien même. » Rien que de repenser à son jeu, le succès qu’il a, les retours qu’il a eus dessus, son visage rayonne.

« Pas trop de bugs à corriger ? »

« Non, non, pas trop. J’avais bien bossé dessus avant pour éviter ça. Puis c'est encore tôt. »

« Ok. »

Il y a un petit moment gênant avant qu’on vienne prendre leur commande. Elle le regarde, un sourire aux lèvres malgré un air fatigué. Il regarde la salle autour pour ne pas lui donner l’impression qu’il la dévisage. Le café n’est pas plein. En même temps, c’est un jour de semaine et les gens travaillent. D’ailleurs…

« Tu devais pas bosser toi aujourd’hui ? », il lui demande alors que le serveur leur apporte leurs cafés.

« Non. Non, non, j’ai démissionné. »

Il s’étouffe à moitié. A moitié seulement parce que le café était brûlant et qu’il a à peine touché ses lèvres, mais ça lui prend un petit instant avant de retrouver ses esprits. Elle rit. Ses yeux s’illuminent, ses cheveux suivent gracieusement le petit mouvement en arrière qu’elle a eu en éclatant de rire. Il se sent rougir légèrement de l’observer ainsi.

« Tu as démissionné ? » Sa voix est toujours un peu perdue dans sa gorge.

« Je me doutais de ta réaction. C’était mignon. » Elle perd son sourire. « Oui, j’ai démissionné. J’en pouvais plus de l’ambiance, du boulot. J’ai posé ma démission y a deux semaines et là je profite des vacances que j’aurais dû prendre ces deux dernières années. »

« Ok. …okay. Tu vas faire quoi du coup ? »

« Je vais lancer ma propre boutique. En fait, pour être honnête, tu m’as donné l’idée. Enfin, tu m’as inspiré. Quand j’ai su que tu finissais ton jeu et que t’allais le sortir, j’ai un peu réfléchi. Et j’ai décidé que j’avais pas envie de passer à côté de ma vie. »

« D’accord. Bah, c’est cool. Ça va être une boutique de quoi ? »

« Fleurs. J’ai toujours aimé les fleurs. Je suis en train de réfléchir à comment me lancer dans cette aventure mais ouais, les fleurs. »

 « De toute façon, si ça marche pas, t’auras toujours des contacts à ton ancienne boîte. »

« Ouais, mais ça va marcher ! Enfin, je n’ai pas de personne comme toi pour me pousser dans ce projet mais ça va aller. » A sa tête interloquée, elle continue. « J’ai vu une de tes interviews, tu parlais de quelqu’un qui t’avais soutenu dans cette ‘’aventure’’. » Elle tente d’imiter sa voix mais c’est clairement pas la sienne. Enfin, vraiment caricaturée alors.

« Mais je peux être là pour toi. » Un petit espoir renaît en lui. Parce qu’il est un peu là pour la reconquérir quand même. Avec la sortie de son jeu, sa vie est changée, il va changer.

Mais le sourire légèrement constipé qui naît sur le visage d’Estelle lui éteint sa flamme comme un seau de glace sur un barbecue qui démarre à peine.

« Ou pas… » Il regarde ailleurs, tente de se noyer dans son café.

« C’est pas ça Max. C’est juste. Tu m’as inspiré, j’admire le courage que t’as eu. Tu l’as fait, t’as réalisé ton rêve. Et je vais faire pareil. Mais ça change pas ce qu’il y a entre nous. Ouais je t’en voulais pas mal parce que tu faisais ce que je me refusais de faire, mais c’est pas tout. Je t’aime beaucoup. Je t’aime toujours. Mais. Pas assez pour être un couple, je crois. Avec la démission, mes projets, j’ai besoin de mettre de l’ordre dans ma tête avant toute chose. »

Il ne répond rien. Il avait pas vraiment prévu de discours. A part lui dire qu’il changerait, qu’il savait désormais ce qu’il devait faire, qu’il serait plus présent, plus à son écoute. Mais c’est pas ce dont elle a besoin. Elle a pas besoin de lui.

« Puis bon… » Elle commence, se retient. Puis se jette. « Puis tu as quelqu’un. » Il fronce les sourcils. « J’ai bien vu ta tête quand tu parlais de cette personne merveilleuse qui a changé ta vie et soutenu pour sortir ton jeu. C’était clairement pas moi. Enfin, je t’ai soutenu au début mais après, je me suis embrouillé et j’étais trop frustrée par ma propre vie pour te soutenir. »

Il a encore moins de choses à dire. En plus d’être un peu scotché, il voit pas en quoi Yacine les empêcherait de se remettre ensemble. C’est devenu son meilleur ami, certes mais il serait très content qu’Estelle et lui soit de nouveau ensemble.

« Bah si, t’avais quand même l’air un peu amoureux. »

« Ouais, fin je suis pas gay non plus. »

« Oh ça. On sait jamais. » Elle sourit et rit et ils passent à autre chose.

 

* * *

 

 

« Je te dis qu’il est bi ! », Marie martèle en posant son verre et en le remplissant à nouveau. Une tâche rouge nait à côté du verre mais ni elle ni Yacine ne la remarque.

Affalé sur le canapé, il plonge sa main dans le paquet de Doritos entre eux deux.  « Tu dis ça de tout le monde. » Les Doritos craquent dans sa bouche pleine.

« Ouais, mais là c’est mon gaydar qui me le dit. », elle lui rétorque en lui tendant la bouteille. Il se ressert.

« Il est mignon ton gaydar, mais le mien il me dit rien. » Il prend une gorgée, se ré-affale sur le canapé. « Et c’est quand même moi qui passe le plus de temps avec lui, donc je te dis, il est hétéro et amoureux d’Estelle. » Il admire le contenu de son verre, la mine déconfite.

Elle lui tape sur la tête pour qu’il sorte de ses rêveries déprimantes et se réinstalle sur sa partie du canapé avec les jambes repliées sous elle-même. « Et je te dis qu’il est bi. De toute façon, ton gaydar est pas activé. » Il fronce les sourcils en secouant la tête mais elle continue sans se soucier de sa réaction. « J’ai eu ma licence l’autre jour quand on s’est fait aborder avec Samia, le mec nous a demandé qui faisait l’homme et qui faisait la femme. Toi, t’auras la tienne quand tu accepteras un peu d’être un stéréotype et que t’avoueras ton amour inconditionnelle pour Lady Gaga. Ou à la limite Mylène Farmer, ça peut encore passer. Bon, faudrait aussi que tu prouves ta contribution à notre grand plan machiavélique de convertir toute la terre à l’homosexualité. Mais c’est pas bien compliqué. »

Il rit de ses bêtises, la mine toujours triste alors que Le Meilleur Pâtissier reprend et ils se taisent.

Il aime pas particulièrement faire des gâteaux, elle non plus, mais ils regardent pour le plaisir de critiquer.

A la pause pub suivante, Marie, qui a ses pieds qui reposent sur les jambes de Yacine, se saisit d’un coussin et lui balance à la tête.

« Mais ?! » Il se débarrasse de ses pieds, récupère le coussin à terre et lui renvoie avec autant de force. C'est-à-dire, pas si fort que ça. Il atterrit mollement à côté de la tête de Marie.

Puis ils se réinstallent comme ils étaient.

Une pub Joker passe avec une marionnette à la voix plus que légèrement flippante.

« Au fait. » Elle commence. Le regard de Yacine est toujours tourné vers la télé alors elle se saisit du sachet qui a atterri par terre et commence à lui envoyer des miettes de Doritos à la tête.

« Faut que t’arrête avec cette manie de me balancer des trucs à la tête. » Il se tourne enfin vers elle.

« Mais tu réagissais pas ! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu voulais ? »

« T’as vu son interview ? »

« De qui ? »

« De Max, son jeu. Il a fait une interview l’autre jour, tu l’as vu ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

« Bah, t’as pas vu sa tête quand il a parlé de toi ? »

« Il a pas parlé de moi. »

« Ah bah si. Carrément. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Mais carrément, il a parlé de toi. »

« N’importe quoi. » Il se retourne vers la télé. 

« Je te dis, quand il parle d’une personne qui l’a soutenu dans cette aventure, tout ça. »

« Il parlait d’Estelle. »

« Qui l’a quitté et pour qui il était prêt à abandonner son jeu. »

« Il parlait pas de moi, c’est évident qu’il parlait d’elle. Elle lui a même envoyé des messages depuis qu’il a sorti le jeu. »

« Ouais, mais c’est pas elle qui a ‘’changé sa vie, soutenu dans cette aventure’’. » Elle tente d’imiter Max mais elle n’a carrément pas sa voix ni son ton. Ce que Yacine lui dit. « On s’en fout, c’est pas le sujet. Clairement il parlait de toi et il avait clairement des cœurs comme l’emoji, là, avec des cœurs à la place des yeux. Bah c’était sa tête. »

« N’importe quoi. »

 

* * *

 

 

Maintenant, à cause d’elle, quand il regarde la vidéo, il ne peut s’empêcher d’imaginer que Max a effectivement dit tout ça avec lui en tête. Et effectivement, on dirait étrangement l’emoji « heart eyes ». Alors il arrête de regarder la vidéo pour la centième fois et quitte Youtube. Son reflexe, c’est d’ouvrir le jeu. Il le ferme aussitôt et ouvre plutôt Messenger. La première conversation listée est celle avec Marie. Logique. La deuxième, c’est celle avec Max. Logique aussi vu qu’ils sont meilleurs potes maintenant. Le dernier message qu’il a reçu de lui et qu’il n’a pas ouvert un peu par mauvaise tête, c’était pour lui dire qu’il a revu Estelle. Rien d’autre. Etrange mais peut-être qu’ils sont en train de baiser en pleine après-midi. Il grimace à cette idée et à l’utilisation d’un tel mot pour parler de son meilleur pote pour lequel il a des sentiments. En même temps, ils devaient se voir pour un café en début d’après-midi, il a reçu le message de Max à 18h passée. Suffisamment de temps pour retourner chez Max -ou chez elle d’ailleurs- pour faire des… choses. C’est gênant d’y penser.

L’écran du téléphone s’éteint puis se rallume presque aussitôt. Un nouveau message de Max.

« Chaud pour un verre ? »

Il aura sûrement besoin de parler.

Yacine a pas vraiment envie de parler de Max et d’Estelle. Mais ils sont meilleurs potes, Max ne doit pas savoir pour ses sentiments. Il est un peu obligé. Il lui répond ok, quelle heure et où. La réponse de Max est immédiate. Des bières, chez lui.

« Et l’heure ? »

« Quand tu veux. »

« Ok. »

C’était peut-être un peu sec. Mais et alors, Max n’en pensera rien. Et de toute façon, faut qu’il quitte le boulot. Il ferme tout ce qu’il avait d’ouvert sur son bureau, finalise sa to-do list du lendemain et chope son manteau en sortant de son bureau.

Max lui a changé sa vie aussi. Une promotion, son propre bureau. Des stores qu’il peut fermer pour être seul. Il ferme la porte et se dirige vers les ascenseurs. Des « au revoir » de la main à tout le monde, des « à demain », des « bonnes soirées » et il est en chemin pour chez Max.

Un pack de bière acheté en route et il sonne à la porte du studio. Depuis le temps, il connait le code de la porte d’entrée de l'immeuble par cœur.

Max lui ouvre, lui sourit, Yacine sourit en retour et avant que ça devienne gênant, Max lui chope le pack de bières.

La soirée passe sans mention d’Estelle. Yacine veut pas aborder le sujet, Max parle de son jeu. Il y a des bugs, des commentaires, des crétins qui râlent pour un rien et quelques fanarts sur Twitter. Ils finissent par sortir la NES et y jouer pour le reste de la soirée.

Yacine a enfin rattrapé le niveau de Max et joue suffisamment bien pour ne plus avoir à le chatouiller pour le faire perdre. Ça lui manque. Max l’a chatouillé une fois, et il dirait pas non à une deuxième fois.

Il jure alors que Max le bat à nouveau. C’est ça, aussi, de penser à ses doigts contre sa peau, qui glissent sous son t-shirt-et il va s’arrêter là tout de suite. Il boit rapidement une gorgée de sa bouteille, manque de s’étouffer. Max lui tape dans le dos et malgré la douleur, il y a comme une chaleur douce qui lui fait tout oublier quand sa main reste quelques secondes supplémentaires.

Il se lève précipitamment et va aux toilettes.

« Ça va ? » Max lui demande à son retour.

« Ouais, ouais, c’est juste, j’ai bu trop de bière. Je vais y aller, d’ailleurs, j’ai du boulot demain. » Il ne peut regarder Max parce qu’il a ses putains d’yeux chelous qu’il avait pendant la vidéo et Yacine ne veut pas savoir ce qu’ils signifient au final. Il récupère son manteau et fuit le studio.

Maximilien reste sur le canapé, interloqué. Il en a peut-être un peu trop fait. Il a pas réussi à décrocher son regard du visage de Yacine. Il a pas réussi à ne pas l’observer à part quand ils jouaient. Et encore, leurs cuisses qui se touchaient. Il a l’impression d’être un gamin de 13 ans qui passe une après-midi avec une fille pour la première fois et qui veut tenter de l’embrasser avant qu’elle reparte.

Il a dû mettre Yacine mal à l’aise. Pourtant il est gay. Ca devrait pas le déranger.

Il se donne une claque mentale. C’est pas parce qu’il est gay qu’il est attiré par tous les mecs de la Terre. Il finit sa bière et va se prendre une douche froide pour se calmer.

Rien ne s’est passé dans son futal en voyant Yacine, clairement. Mais par contre, les papillons dans son estomac, ça, ils se sont fait un kif. Et ils continuent encore maintenant rien que d’y penser.

Putain, pourquoi est-ce qu’Estelle lui a dit qu’il était amoureux, c’est n’importe quoi. Ils sont juste meilleurs potes. Oui bon ok, Yacine est peut-être devenu la personne la plus importante de sa vie et ça lui arrive de se dire qu’il lui manque alors qu’ils viennent de se quitter.

Et peut-être qu’à cause d’Estelle, il s’est imaginé embrasser Yacine et que c’était pas déplaisant. Bon ok, il y avait déjà pensé. Bon en même temps, c’est pas de sa faute si Yacine est gay et qu’il s’était demandé ce que ça ferait de finir avec lui. Enfin avec un mec. Qui ressemblait fortement à Yacine, et alors.

Il arrête l’eau, sort de sa douche. Manque de glisser, il se rattrape de justesse au lavabo. Estelle se serait moqué de lui. Yacine se serait inquiété d’abord pour rire jusqu’aux larmes dès que Max lui aurait confirmé que ça allait.

En enfilant un boxer et un t-shirt Han Solo, il décide d’aller corriger des bugs. Il est minuit passé, il devrait dormir parce qu’il va voir un ancien collègue demain matin pour parler de son jeu et peut-être de financement. Mais il a pas la tête à dormir. Surtout si c’est pour rêver à nouveau de Yacine.

Oui bon ok, il a déjà rêvé de Yacine. Mais ça veut rien dire. Il est pas amoureux, c’est juste son meilleur ami.

Il met son casque et oublie tout. Tente d’oublier. Parce que des commentaires de Yacine lui reviennent en tête, des idées, des choses à changer, à corriger.

 

* * *

 

 

« T’as déjà eu envie de sortir avec un mec ? »

Okay, peut-être qu’il aurait dû y mettre les formes mais il vient de le laisser déblatérer sur son job pendant la dernière demi-heure et il arrive pas à sortir Yacine de sa tête. A chaque anecdote même ennuyante, il y en a une de Yacine qui lui est revenu en tête et qui le faisait sourire. Bon au moins, il aura pas eu l’air de se faire trop chier.

« Non, pourquoi ? T’es gay ? »

« Non. Je demandais comme ça. »

« Ouais… »

« Nan, mais vraiment. Qu’est-ce qui fait que tu serais attiré par un mec ? »

« Je sais pas, je suis pas attiré par des mecs. »

« Ca t’es jamais arrivé de te dire qu’un de tes potes étaient beau gosse ou de te demander ce que ça ferait de coucher avec un mec ? »

« Si mais sans plus. ‘Fin, j’ai jamais vraiment eu envie. »

« Ouais… » Max soupire.

« Fin je sais pas, coucher avec un mec une fois pourquoi pas. Pour l’expérience mais je vois pas avec qui déjà. J’ai rarement envie de coucher avec qui que ce soit que je connais pas de toute façon. »

« Ouais. Tinder, c’est pas ton truc. »

« Non. »

« T’es romantique quoi. »

« Ouais si tu veux. Je préfère avoir un peu une connexion avec la personne avant quand même. »

« Je vois… »

« Mais si j’avais une certaine connexion avec un mec, je sais pas. Pourquoi pas. Fin je suis pas homo. Ni homophobe. Si ça devait m’arriver, et bien pourquoi pas. Ça se trouve, ça pourrait être l’homme de ma vie. Faudrait pas passer à côté de ça quand même. »

« T’es pas marié ? »

« Si, pourquoi ? »

« Nan, rien. » _Mais Marie dirait que ça sonne très gay quand même_ , ne peut s’empêcher de penser Maximilien.

« T’es tombé amoureux d’un mec ? »

« Nan. » Les papillons dans son ventre ne sont pas d’accord.

« Mais t’as des doutes. »

Il fait une moue, jette un regard autour d’eux. Tout le monde déjeune. « ….Ouais. ‘Fin. Il est gay, du coup je me dis ça se trouve c’est juste la curiosité du truc » Il raconte de la merde pour se rassurer et ça marche pas. « Si je tente un truc et qu’il y a rien et qu’au final, ça fout en l’air notre amitié, ça serait bien con quand même. » Alors, il y a pas rien de son côté, mais de penser qu’il y a vraiment rien du côté de Yacine est quelque chose de très déplaisant. A ne pas faire.

« T’as déjà eu envie d’embrasser un autre mec ? »

« Je sais pas, à part la curiosité du truc, je crois pas. » C’est un mensonge. Ben, en CM2. Il avait pas eu envie mais il l’avait fait, c’était pas désagréable. Mais c’était en CM2, ça compte pas.

« Et si c’était une femme ? »

Max imagine un instant Yacine avec une robe. C’est amusant, il pourrait rire. Mais le sourire qu’il imagine sur le visage de Yacine lui fait oublier le reste. Il secoue la tête et revient au présent. « Je sais pas, si on était super amis, j’aurais pas forcément envie de casser ça non plus. Toutes mes amies sont pas forcément amoureuses de moi. Et j’ai pas envie de foutre en l’air notre amitié pour ça. » Il l’a fait et ça avait pas été fun en fin de terminale.

« Ouais… Je sais pas. »

« J’ai pas envie de le perdre, tu vois. » La douleur soudaine dans son ventre à l’idée de cette éventualité lui confirme que vraiment, non, il a pas envie de le perdre. Putain, c’est con, ça fait même pas un an qu’il le connait. 

« Ouais. Bah t’es bien amoureux quoi. »

« Ouais… »

« Pourquoi tu lui demande pas si tu peux tester d’embrasser un mec avec lui ? Comme ça, tu sais si ça te dit vraiment d’embrasser ce gars, et lui- »

« Et lui c’est pas un animal de foire qui va laisser tous les mecs hétéros l’embrasser pour vérifier s’ils sont bien hétéro. »

« Ouais. Et bah je sais pas, il a jamais donner l’impression qu’il avait un truc pour toi ? Parce qu’au moins il est gay lui, donc il serait pas en train de se poser plein de questions. » Maximilien reste pensif. « …Bon. Je dois retourner bosser. C’était cool de te voir. Je te dis pour le budget, si ça pourrait se faire. Et euh. Bonne chance avec ce gars. Ciao ! »

« Merci ! Salo-Salut ! Ciao ! »

Il regarde autour de lui, personne n’a l’air d’avoir remarqué à part une femme à la table d’en face. Il sourit constipé et récupère son manteau.

 

* * *

 

 

« Ok, t’avais raison, il est amoureux de moi. »

« Ah bah voil-attends, quoi ? » Marie se retourne soudainement et le pousse sur une chaise pour qu’il s’assoit. « Tu reprends tout depuis le début, tu me raconte tout. »

Yacine laisse sa tête tomber entre ses mains, ses coudes sur la table de cuisine de Marie.

« Il m’a proposé de passer prendre une bière chez lui, j’y suis allé. » Marie hoche la tête, très intéressé par ce que raconte Yacine et plus du tout par ce qui cuit dans sa casserole. Yacine lui fait remarquer alors elle se retourne mais lui assure vouloir entendre la suite. « La suite, bah, il m’a parlé de son jeu, il arrêtait pas de me regarder avec ces yeux là, ceux de l’interview. Puis on a joué aux jeux vidéos, et je me suis étouffé, il a mis sa main dans mon dos. J’ai pas su réagir alors je me suis enfuis aux toilettes. »

« T’es sérieux mec ? Mais putain, t’aurais pu lui rouler une galoche et tu serais pas en ce moment en train de déprimer dans ma cuisine. » Elle sort un plat du four, y verse ce qu’elle faisait chauffer dans sa casserole et pose le tout sur la table, fumant. « Alors ? Les toilettes, et après ? »

« Bah après, je suis sorti. Il avait encore ces yeux d’emoji, du coup je suis parti. »

« Quoi ?! », elle s’étrangle à moitié.

« Bah quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? »

« Je sais pas ! Que tu le prennes sur son canapé ? »

« Marie ! » s’exclame Yacine en grimaçant fortement.

« Quoi ? Je sais pas, t’es amoureux de lui, tu sais qu’il est amoureux de toi et tu fuis ? Je te comprends pas. » Elle fait une moue déconcertée puis se lève. « Nan, mais. Vraiment. T’étais à ça. » Elle sort des assiettes de son placard, des couverts et des verres. Yacine s’en saisit et met la table alors qu’elle remplit une carafe et sort des serviettes de tables.

Le tout installé sur sa table de cuisine, ils se rasseyent et commencent le dîner qu’elle vient de préparer. « Nan mais je te crois pas. Je sais pas, ça fait le combientième gars que tu laisses passer comme ça ? » Elle enfourne une bouchée mais continue de parler. « Ça fait quand même six mois que t’es amoureux et t’avais l’opportunité rêvée et… Tu fais rien. »

Yacine, lui, prend le temps de mâcher et d’avaler avant de lui répondre. « Ce mec est hétéro et j’ai pas envie d’être son expérience avant qu’il me jette pour une femme. »

« Qu’est-ce que t’en sais que c’est qu’une expérience ? »

« Je sais pas, il est hétéro, il a jamais été avec un mec. Ca se trouve, il a des sentiments puis quand il se retrouvera devant moi à poil, il s’enfuira à l’autre bout du pays. »

« Alors. Yacine. Quand même. T’es pas si moche que ça, et à ma connaissance t’es plutôt dans la moyenne niveau équipement. Puis s’enfuir à l’autre bout du pays à la vue d’une bite, c’est assez… Exagéré. Quand même. »

Yacine sourit. Mais il n’empêche que ça lui cause tout de même beaucoup d’anxiété. Et il en a déjà à revendre rien qu’à l’idée que Maximilien ne soit pas amoureux de lui. C’est possible ça d’être attiré par quelqu’un puis un détail et tout change. Bah son détail, il est plutôt…. Impossible à changer. Et souvent impliqué dans ses relations amoureuses.

« Ca se trouve, il a des sentiments un peu fort mais il reste hétérosexuel, genre. Il aura pas envie de le faire avec moi. »

« Yacine. » Marie lui prend sa main. « Ne te prends pas la tête comme ça. Et alors, même si c’était que- et c’est déjà pas mal quand même hein- de l’amour avec un grand A et sans le sexe, est-ce que ce serait si grave ? T’es pas juste amoureux de sa bite, si ? »

« Non. Mais bon, je… Je sais pas. »

« C’est une partie de la relation que vous verrez ensemble. »

La tête de Yacine est à la limite d’exploser en entendant le mot relation. « On en est pas encore là de toute façon. »

« Oui, en même temps, si tu fuyais pas dès que quelqu’un a des sentiments pour toi, on y serait peut-être. »

Yacine ronchonne d’une façon incompréhensible. Marie lui envoi des miettes de pain à la tête. Il fait une tête choquée puis lui renvoie. Et ça continue avec le reste des ustensiles de cuisines à part ceux qui pourraient leur faire mal.

« Va quand même falloir qu’on parle de ta relation à la bouffe et ton besoin de me l’envoyer à la tête. », lui annonce Yacine entre deux respirations quand ils se rassoient. Elle lui enlève les dernières miettes de pain d’une mèche de cheveux et lui embrasse le front.

« C’est parce que je t’aime. »

« Et bah, je voudrais pas être Samia. »

 

* * *

 

« Je fais quoi du coup ? »

C’est le message que Yacine envoie à Marie alors qu’il s’ennuie au bureau. Max ne lui a rien envoyé depuis hier. En même temps, il se lève rarement avant midi ces jours-ci. Il est 10h du matin, donc c’est normal.

Le message est lu par Marie. Mais aucune réponse.  Merci Facebook.  Il se reconcentre sur son travail. Juste avant midi, il reçoit une réponse de Marie.

_« Désolée je prenais une douche. »_

« Qui dure deux heures. »

_« On était deux à laver, ça prend deux fois plus de temps. »_

Bref.

_« Pour Max. Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? »_

« C’était ma question à la base. »

_« Oui fin je vais pas non plus te dicter ta vie. Et Samia est d’accord avec moi. »_

« Bah, je sais pas. L’inviter à prendre un verre ? »

_« T’es sûr ? »_

« Je sais pas, c’est toi qui demande ! »

Les trois petits points restent un moment à l’écran et Yacine stresse. Son boss entre en trombe dans son bureau.

« Yacine ! » La voix est grave.

« Oui ? »

« On déjeune ensemble ? » Un peu moins grave, légèrement enjouée, mais toujours effrayante.

« Euh… »

« Vous avez trop de boulot ? » Une pointe d’inquiétude, de déception. Mais vraiment, toujours pas amicale aux oreilles de Yacine.

« Oui, voilà. » Sa propre voix se perd dans sa gorge.

« Bon, la semaine prochaine alors ! »

Et il repart en claquant la porte qui fait vibrer la fine cloison.

Il prend quelques respirations puis se retourne vers son ordi. Un message de Marie.

_« Y a pas un film que vous pouvez aller voir au ciné ? Genre vous vous faites une de ces soirées que vous avez l’habitude de faire et cette fois-ci en sortant du ciné, tu lui roules une pelle. »_

Il imagine la chose. C’est pas désagréable. Ça leur ressemblerait d’aller au ciné.

« Pourquoi pas. »

_« Et bah voilà. Bon allez à plus, j’ai du boulot. »_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le cinéma est prévu pour vendredi. Arrangé mercredi en journée, maintenant mercredi soir, Yacine ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Enfin si, rentrer chez lui, se faire à manger, sûrement faire une lessive pour avoir une tenue correcte pour vendredi puis aller se coucher et bien dormir pour la journée compliquée de jeudi.

Mais son cerveau tourne en boucle. Vendredi, ils ne se seraient pas revus depuis mardi soir. Trois jours entiers donc. C’est pas comme s’ils l’avaient jamais fait. Et c’est pas en trois jours que Maximilien l’oublierait. Il aurait le temps de changer d’avis, peut-être qu’il se dégonflerait, qu’il déciderait qu’il changerait pas sa vie, son orientation sexuelle et tout ça juste pour Yacine, qu’au final c’était juste un crush comme on en a ado et que ça passerait.

La proposition de Marie de boire un verre avec Samia lui sort la tête de là où il l’avait enfoui suffisamment profondément pour en oublier de quitter son lieu de travail comme toute personne normalement constituée haïssant plus ou moins son boulot. Enfin, l’ambiance.

Il passe devant le bureau de son boss. Il est toujours là. Est-ce qu’il n’a vraiment aucune vie… ça expliquerait son traitement des employés- c’est pas le sujet. Marie. Verre. Se changer les idées.

Un signe de la main à son boss, à ses collègues et il est parti.

De son côté, Maximilien ne peut pas vraiment quitter son lieu de travail pour se changer les idées. Enfin, il peut passer de son espace travail à son espace cuisine. Ou le transformer en espace salon en rangeant l’ordi, ou encore en espace dodo en sortant le lit.

Il revoit Yacine sortir de ses toilettes -si romantique- et s’enfuir -vraiment très romantique. Il repense à Yacine le soir du lancement du jeu. La main sur son épaule. Son soutien infaillible ces derniers mois.

Puis il pense aux lèvres de Yacine qu’il avait pas vraiment observé plus que ça. Il aimerait pouvoir les visualiser parfaitement. Il repense à ces fois où Yacine l’a chatouillé. Ses doigts sur ses côtes. À travers son t-shirt, parfois dessous.

Il secoue la tête. C’est mercredi soir, il a encore demain et vendredi avant de le revoir. Deux jours à bosser comme un dingue parce que s’il est un peu chanceux, ça se passera bien vendredi et peut-être que le week-end sera passé à… faire des choses avec son meilleur ami. Peut-être qu’ils seront plus meilleurs amis aussi.

Peut-être que Yacine ne lui parlera plus. Qu’ils ne se verront plus qu’une fois de temps en temps. Que Yacine arrêtera de jouer à son jeu, qu’il ne se verront que pour les rendez-vous à la banque, que Yacine n’aura rien à dire sur les niveaux qu’il aura ajouté, les bugs qu’il aura corrigé.

Peut-être que Yacine sera dans son lit le lendemain matin, et qu’ils prendront le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Enfin, qu’ils iront chercher un truc à manger parce qu’il a pas de quoi faire un petit déjeuner chez lui. Ou peut-être qu’ils seront chez Yacine. Il doit avoir de quoi petit-déjeuner. Peut-être que Marie et la sœur de Yacine, Samia, débarqueront pour vérifier qu’ils ont bien fini la nuit ensemble.

Ou peut-être que Yacine sera dans son lit, son chez-lui, à l’autre bout de Paris, et lui Maximilien, dans le sien. Et qu’ils se parleront plus.

Joie.

 

 

Le grand jour. Le jour J. Le jour où tout change. Le D Day comme disent les anglais.

Maximilien en souillerait son slip s’il avait réussi à avaler quoique ce soit de la journée. Il est rarement si stressé avant un rencart. Enfin, il le prend comme un rencart mais ça se trouve, c’en est pas un pour Yacine.

Petite claque mentale pour sortir de cet état qui ne l’avance à rien. Il lui reste quelques heures pour avancer sur sa to-do list avant de commencer à se préparer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_18h48 : Désolé, j’arriverai avec un peu de retard._

_18h53 : Prends les places._

Ce sont les messages que Maximilien reçoit alors qu’il attend devant le cinéma depuis quelques minutes déjà. En fait, ça fait un bon quart d’heure. Même après avoir essayé presque toute sa garde-robe, sachant qu’il avait finit de bosser bien plus tôt que prévu – parce qu’il arrivait plus à se concentrer et pas parce qu’il avait vraiment fini – il est arrivé bien en avance.

Il a déjà pris les places et attend de nouveau dans la rue depuis 5 minutes quand Yacine débarque.

Ils se claquent la bise de façon bizarre parce qu’ils ne l’ont jamais vraiment fait. Mais Yacine est tellement dans sa tête, essoufflé, désolé d’être en retard qu’il ne s’en rend compte qu’après.  « On y va ? » Il propose pour éviter de s’attarder sur ce moment de gênance.

Ils prennent du popcorn salé – mauvaise idée, maintenant Maximilien a soif. Ils choisissent comme ils peuvent des places au milieu du milieu. Pas trop près, pas trop loin de l’écran.

Publicités, bandes-annonces. Maximilien n’a en tête que la chaleur que dégage Yacine à ses côtés. La proximité de son pied, à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa cuisse si proche. Sa main qui plonge dans le popcorn installé entre eux deux.

C’est peut-être un peu beaucoup pour lui à gérer.

Le film n’est qu’une bouillie sans nom dans sa tête. Quelques flashs ici et là de scènes, mais rien de bien suffisant pour se faire une opinion, alors il ne dit rien en sortant de la salle. Yacine non plus.

Ils marchent ainsi un certain temps jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient à l’extérieur du cinéma. Il y a encore le trajet jusqu’au métro à faire ensemble, puis quelques arrêts, avant de se séparer.

« J’ai revu Estelle l’autre jour. » Maximilien se met une nouvelle claque mentale. Pire début de conversation quand t’essaie de choper quelqu’un. Que t’apprécie en plus.

« Tu m’as pas dit comment ça s’est passé d’ailleurs ? » Yacine ne le regarde pas, il regarde seulement devant lui. Son cœur s’est fendillé, ce serait un peu dur pour lui pour l’instant de regarder Maximilien.

Qui n’ose pas continuer vraiment. Seulement à demi-mot. « Elle a quitté son boulot et veut être seule. »

Yacine hoche la tête. Que peut-il répondre à ça. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de parler d’elle ce soir. Pour lui, ça devait être un rencart. Enfin…. Ils n’en ont jamais parlé ensemble, certes.

« Mais de toute façon… » Maximilien entame sa phrase mais la laisse en suspens. Yacine le regarde enfin. Maximilien s’arrête. Yacine aussi. Ils se regardent. Yacine fronce légèrement les sourcils parce que le regard de Maximilien est perturbant, il ne sait qu’en penser. « J’ai plus vraiment envie de me remettre avec elle. » Yacine hoche la tête à nouveau. Il ne sait toujours pas quoi faire de ce que Maximilien tente de lui passer comme message. Il sait que Marie serait en train de lui envoyer moult choses à la tête, mais ses mains sont bloquées dans ses poches, ses lèvres restent immobiles, son cerveau n’est qu’un blanc vide sans nom.

« Parce que j’ai quelqu’un d’autre en tête. » Maximilien reste évasif. Il devrait être plus direct, plus clair. Mais ils sont en plein milieu de la rue, et ils ne se sont même pas mis d’accord sur si c’était un rencart. Il n’a aucune idée des sentiments de Yacine pour lui, et il aimerait bien qu’un trou béant s’ouvre sous lui et qu’il disparaisse parce que le stress qui lui coupe présentement la respiration n’a pas l’air de vouloir partir tant que rien ne se passera.

Yacine s’approche soudainement de lui, sort une main de sa poche pour la poser sur son bras, leurs corps entrent en contact. Le « mmmpf » qui s’échappe des lèvres de Yacine et les excuses grommelées par une personne qui s’éloigne l’informent que ce n’était pas voulu.

Yacine s’excuse lui aussi, Maximilien le rassure. « On va peut-être rentrer, il commence à faire froid. »

Yacine acquiesce mais ils restent immobiles. La tête de Maximilien est à deux doigts d’être le nouvel emoji « heart eyes » officiel.

Yacine se revoit lui tenir la main pendant un long moment alors qu’il prend la décision de dire fuck à son boss. Yacine se rappelle cette fois où il a fait confiance à son instinct. Et ça a plutôt bien changé sa vie. Alors il le tente à nouveau.

Il se rapproche à nouveau de Maximilien, mais intentionnellement cette fois-ci. Doucement, mais pas trop non plus. Faudrait voir à pas se dérober non plus.

Ses yeux se ferment, leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Elles sont froides, mais bien vivantes parce que Maximilien ne reste pas immobile bien longtemps, il l’embrasse en retour, ses mains venant instinctivement – et maladroitement ̬– trouver la taille de Yacine pour les rapprocher encore plus.

Ils se séparent un court instant, juste le temps de respirer. Maximilien prend l’initiative, ne lâche pas Yacine. Il l’embrasse en plein milieu de la rue. Le gars qui est devenu son meilleur ami en moins d’un an, celui dont il est tombé amoureux alors qu’il ne savait même pas que c’était possible.

Leur respiration s’entremêle alors qu’ils se séparent à nouveau. Ils rouvrent leurs yeux comme à la sortie d’un rêve merveilleux, chacun le sourire aux lèvres.

« Du coup… » Yacine laisse en suspens pour que Max finisse sa phrase.

Maximilien prend son temps. « Du coup, je suis un peu gay pour toi. » Il finit par dire dans un souffle.

Un souffle qui soulage Yacine infiniment et qui le fait sourire à nouveau. « Un peu ? »

Maximilien lui rend son sourire, et la rue semble s’éclairer tout d’un coup. « Un peu beaucoup. »

**Author's Note:**

> Pour les petites références :  
> \- il y en a une petite aux Yeux de Slim Berhoun (le livre, pas les siens) (qu'il a fort joli au demeurant)  
> \- une petite ref à ma vie perso (oui j'ai gueulé "SALAUD" en public à une amie)  
> \- une autre ref à ma vie perso (Big Up Léo & Clem et votre code d'immeuble)  
> \- une ref à Pabu et ses gifs de la pub Joker qui hantent mes nuits  
> \- petite ref aussi au fameux Gay Agenda que tout le monde connait  
> \- petite ref à ma copine qui regarde Le Meilleur Pâtissier (sauf que elle, bah elle aime faire des gâteaux)  
> \- ref à ma soeur qui s'amuse toujours, même à 28 ans oui, à cacher télécommandes et autres objets juste sous les fesses des gens quand ils s'assoient. bon je l'ai transformé par des coussins envoyé à la tête parce que Yacine et Marie allaient pas se lever et se rasseoir toutes les 2 secondes  
> \- je crois que c'est tout...
> 
>  
> 
> D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me laisser en commentaire ce que vous avez pensé de la fic :) Ça me ferait grave plaisir ! (comme disent les jeunes)


End file.
